Nescobar-A-Lop-Lop
Nescobar-a-Lop-Lop was a former student of Earl Hickey in his foreign students class. After learning English he became a friend of Earl. He is Muslim and he mentions that his father was killed by a rhinoceros. He is married to an Asian woman, and he understands and can "rustily" speak Mandarin . Season 1 Nescobar first appeared as a student in Earl's class that he undertook so he could cross #27 off his list. At first he had problems learning English, but soon managed to master it and could navigate his way to Earl's house at the Motel in time to save him and Randy, who had been tied up by Ralph so he could steal Earl's money. Thanks to Nescobar, along with the rest of the now English-speaking class, Earl was able to stop Ralph. Afterwards the students joined Earl and Randy at the Crab Shack where they enjoyed beers and fries, courtesy of Darnell . When Randy started crossing things off Earl's list, he took a birdbath that was stolen from the back of a pickup truck to the house of Nescobar to see if it was his. However, Nescobar said it was bad luck to accept a birdbath from a stranger, and after saying hello to Earl, closed the door . He was using the restroom on a highway when the toilet became clogged, and he called upon Officer Stuart Daniels to help unclog it . Season 2 Nescobar attended the same support group as Joy because he had an addiction to stealing pens unnecessarily. He supported Adabu in the Congo elections, but Mumbata was the victor. Nescobar was seen on the "Cops" episode that was filmed in Camden County having a fight with Electrolarynx Guy as he tricked him into eating pork which was against Nescobar's religion. When Officer Daniels arrived to see what the problem was, Nescobar took Electrolarynx Guy's electrolarynx and ran off. He appears at Earl's birthday party at the Crab Shack, claiming to Earl that now he speaks English better than him, when he later crossed an item off Earl's list he took the pen used to cross off the items due to his pen stealing addiction . After Doug, Ruby's sign language translator, cuts his tongue on a razor blade in a lemon square, Nescobar becomes a Mandarin Chinese translator for Ruby's new sign language translator, a Chinese woman . Season 3 Nescobar was seen on the second episode of "Cops" that was seen in Camden as had caused Catalina and Perra to get in a fight at Club Chubby. When Officer Bob Smiley arrived to see what the problem was, Catalina told him that Nescobar was her regular but Perra took him from her. Nescobar didn't know why they were fight but he thought that they were both his wifes because they sat on his lap. Nescobar helped to tip Joy and Darnell's trailer back onto its proper side after Earl had knocked it over during a drunken evening . When Billie started to undo the good things Earl did on his list, she recorded Nescobar speaking and gave him the tape, prompting him to realise why people made fun of his accent . Season 4 Nescobar was the lighting technician for Buddy's film, "2 the Max". He also attended the premiere at the Crab Shack . He received the lemon car from the old lady that Lloyd sold it to. In his anger he sold it on again, and made a profit for himself . When Reverend Greene did a service on forgiveness, Nescobar owned up to farting all service and everyone told him they forgave him. Nescobar was on Inside Probe telling them he once saw a poop the size of a football and he tried to eat it inside of a electric fence but their force field technology was too strong. Notes * Nescobar A-Lop-Lop is credited, along with the Camden County Band as singing the song "What Goes Around Comes Around" from the My Name is Earl Soundtrack. * Nescobar's unnamed wife is the real-world wife of Abdoulaye Ngom. In addition, he really does speak Mandarin (and several other languages) fluently. A-Lop-Lop, Nescobar A-Lop-Lop, Nescobar A-Lop-Lop, Nescobar A-Lop-Lop, Nescobar A-Lop-Lop, Nescobar A-Lop-Lop, Nescobar A-Lop-Lop, Nescobar